Forced to Love
by BVBhybrid
Summary: Zoria is the princess of the Underworld, one day a king of another realm comes and takes her, making her his prisoner, and giving her various potions to make her his. First he requests that she truly loves him before he makes her his queen. However she hates him and just wants go back home, but she's not willing to accept the truth of why he took her. Rated M: violence, torture


**So I didn't know what category to put this under, so it's under "Thor". It contains neither of the events from both movies and the only character it contains is Loki. It's an AU fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

My body was trembling, I couldn't stop trembling. My breathing was labored and I could barely get in a good breath of air. _What did he give me? What was that awful stuff?_ The only coherent thoughts that swam in my mind were those two questions. Just as soon as the trembling reached its peak, I blacked out.

When I came too hours later I felt fine. Normal almost. There was no trembling or labored breathing. I sat up and look in my surroundings.

I was in a stone looking room with long, flickering, lights in two rows of three. In the center of the room was something bolted to the floor and large chains came from it. I followed the chains with my eyes and realized _I_ was on the other end of the chains. The chains were bound to large shackles which were bound to my wrists. I could tell the shackles were made of iron because it hurt my wrists. It stung like putting your hand in a fire. Plus all the skin around the shackles was red, like when you scratch a bug bite.

I got up and walked around. The chains were long enough to let me walk the perimeter of the room, but short enough to were I couldn't get to the door. The door was down a short, narrow, hallway. I tried to struggle and get out of the shackles, but it didn't work. It only caused me more harm than good.

I returned to my original spot and sat down. My spot was on the opposite side of the room, in the right corner. I looked down and took note of the clothes I was in. I was in a black undershirt, with a black bra, and lacy panties. _That's right, I was changing before I wound up here._ Perfect, I was exposed.

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. He was tall, had long back hair, and from what I could tell blue eyes. He wore a black and dark green dress robes. Over that he wore a green robe with gold color plating on the arms and shoulders. In his hands he held a bottle of some kind.

He walked right up to me and stood over me. "Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?" He voice was oddly calm and kind for a kidnapper.

"What did you give me?" I demanded and shot up, I stood inches in front of him. He was way taller than me, but I couldn't down cowardice. Father wouldn't allow it.

"Just a potion to make you immortal, even though you're the daughter of Hades you were still mortal. Or at least you were. I'm Loki of Asgard." Immortal? True I _was_ rather happy about the sound of that, but how was it possible? This had to take magic of the darkest kind. What did he have to do for this type of magic? Surely the price must have been high.

_Loki... why does that sound familiar?_

"How did you get that? That's magic of the darkest kind!" I finally demanded.

"I made it, just like this one." Loki held out the bottle out to me. The liquid inside the bottle was dark green in color and thick looking, it had to be about a cup full.

"I suppose you want me to drink that as well? Well I am not, and you can not make me!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You will in due time, darling."

"What does it do?"

"Sweet heart, I can't give you all my secrets." A loathsome smile spread across his lips.

"If you don't tell me, then I really won't drink it."

"I thought you would say something like that." He turned to the door, "Guards!" he shouted. Two men walked in, in some sort of strange armor and covered faces. They grabbed my arms and held them behind my back,

"Hey! Let me go you fools!" I struggled to get out of their grip, but to no avail.

_"Zoria_ why don't you just calm down?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you my dear Zoria." With his right hand he grabbed my face and dug is thumb and finger into my cheeks, prying my mouth open. "Now open wide."

He used his teeth to yanked out the cork on the bottle and tipped the contents of the bottle in my mouth. It tasted just as awful as the first, he put a little in at a time and cover my mouth and nose. I tried to not sallow it, but I also needed to breath so I swallowed it. He took his hand off my mouth and repeated the processes until the liquid was all gone.

"What in héll was that?" I screamed at him, the guards tightened their grips on my arms. I felt like I was going to be sick, the potion was causing my to feel all jittery and strange. I almost felt as though I was about to pass out again.

"Let her go," he commend the guards. They let me go and I shot forward at Loki. He grabbed me by my long, orange, hair and yanked back. I yelped in pain as I fell to my knees. I forced my self to my feet and tried to go at him, but he kept me at least an arms length away from himself.

"How do you feel, darling?"

"I feel..." I started to say, but then felt myself fall forward and black out.

I shot up hours later and realized I was in a large room instead of that cellar room. The room had red carpets and red with gold stenciling walls. The ceiling was white with a little bit of gold stenciling too. There were gold chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling and half chandeliers on the walls. The curtains were pulled to the sides of the large windows. Under the windows was a comfortable looking sitting area with pillows and blankets. The curtains were red with a gold fringed along the edges.

There were two glass bedside tables with tall candles in a gold holder on both sides of the bed. There was a small rectangular glass table with two chairs at each ends. There were three doors, one I assumed lead to an exit, the other probably to a closet, and I didn't know where the last one went.

The bed I was in was a queen sized four poster bed with gold colored silk sheets. There was a thin blanket and a red and gold comforter, both made of silk. There were four large pillows, the bottom ones were gold color and the top ones were red. The curtains around the bed were all red with gold fringed running along the edges just like the curtains. The curtains were pulled back at all four of the posts.

This was a room fit for a _queen._

I jumped when I heard a light knock on the door. "Go away, Loki!" I snarled. Only it wasn't Loki it was a girl. She was short had pulled back, brown, hair and dark eyes. She was in a short black skirt and a white top, in her hands she held a pile of clothes.

"It's not King Loki, Your Majesty." She gave a bow before coming any closer.

"Who are you?" I asked, straightening my back and crossing my arms.

"I'm Dolores, I'm your maid for now." She placed the clothes at the foot of the bed and yanked the sheets off of me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. King Loki as asked me to see to a bath for you."

"A bath?" She nodded. "That sounds nice." She smiled and lead me into the bathroom.

The bathroom was quite large; off to the left side there was a large Jacuzzi tub, on the other side was a large shower. In the middle-ish was a long counter top with a sink and a door probably leading to a toilet. There was a large mirror on the wall just above the sink. Everything was white and gold coloring. The sink was lined with various type of make up, perfumes, and other cosmetics. Also vases of red roses at each side, and rose petals scattered along top. There was a small table with an ice bucket and a bottle of wine with a wine glass.

_Well he know's how to woo a lady._

"If you would remove you clothing, you can step right in, Your Majesty." I turned around. The Jacuzzi was over half full, the water was a creamy white with rose petals floating in the top. Along the sides of the tub were white candles and, lastly, at the corner were small, purple, pillows.

"Why is the water that color?" I started to take off what remains of clothing I have left.

"There is various oils and such to help the skin." I threw my clothes on the floor and stepped in. The water was nice and warm, and felt lovely. I rested my head on the nest of pillows and relaxed.

About an hour I was getting out of tub and Dolores was wrapping my hair up in a towel. I instead I do it myself, but she was afraid she was going to get into trouble.

I felt extremely relaxed, but I guess a nice bath and half a bottle of wine would do that to you. I dried myself off as Dolores brought me the clothing from the other room. I grabbed the clothes and let the towel fall to the floor.

I slid into a pair of black panties and a bra. The top she helped me get on was a corset top, very dark green with black lace over that. The sleeves were puffy and ruffled, and there was a silk ribbon along the top. She pulled out a bottle of nail polish from below. It was dark green and sparkly, sitting on the floor she quickly applied it onto my toe nails. Once it dried I got into a pair of skin color tights and a long skirt going down the the floor. It was a flattering high rise, the thicker material was under the two layers of thinner material. I then slipped into a pair of emerald high heel sandals.

"King Loki requested you wear these." She handed me three pieces of jewelry, a pair of deep green stud earrings, a deep green emerald necklace with white diamonds around the emerald attached to a gold chain, and a emerald cut crystal Bangle.

"Why? Surely he picked out these clothes and he must be pleased with it. Why does he need me to wear jewelry?"

"Admit it, even you want to wear them."

I cracked a smile, "Yeah." I took the earrings and put them on as she clasped the necklace around my neck. I put the Bangle around my right wrist and walked to the mirror. I did look pretty in the clothing, all the green brought about the green in my eyes. The corset pushed my breasts up in a flattering way, but not to revealing. Dolores picked up types of make up and started to apply it, foundation was put on first. Then black eye liner and mascara were put on quickly around my eyes. She grabbed a large pad of eye shadow and applied some dark green. The make up made my eyes pop even more and made me look even more lovely than before.

"Wow... I never thought I would look _this_ beautiful. Whatever is this for?"

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful, even without the makeup. King Loki requests you look at your best."

"Thanks," I felt my cheeks get hot. She finished applying the last of the make up and went to work on my hair. My hair was very long, it went down to my butt. Father never let me cut it more than two inches at a time, so after a while I gave up and let it grow.

Dolores grabbed a hand full of pins from the cabinet below and piled them on to the counter top. She ran the brush though my hair many time until it was smooth and straight. She kept brushing my hair as she clumped it into three groups, she made a long braid down my back. Next she made a bun out of the braid, placing many pins in my hair as she went along. Last she placed pins with emerald diamonds on the ends in my hair.

"Wow... again I never thought I would look this beautiful. Are we done here? I'm hungry."

"Just one last thing," she grabbed the bottle of nail polish from the floor where she left it.

"Loki sure does love the color green." I comments and flattened my hands on the counter top.

"Yes, King Loki, wished you to wear the color. However there's a closet full of clothes of all sorts of colors." Just like before, she quickly applied the nail polish and before I knew it she was done.

"You get stuff done quickly, how do you do it?" I asked and continued to blow on my nails.

"Practice, lots of practice. Plus I just prefer to get stuff done quickly and flawlessly."

"How long have you been a maid?"

"I started when I was sixteen, my parents died and I came here seeking work and shelter."

"I'm sorry," I felt bad for asking.

"It's ok, I have a job and shelter. I don't mind, King Loki treats me well."

"I hope," I said scornfully. _If he miss treats her, than he'll have to deal with me._

"How are your wrists?" I looked down at my wrists, I didn't even realize they had healed.

"Fine, I guess." After that we left the bathroom and walked out of the bedroom. We walked down many long hallways and though smaller rooms. I had to hold my skirt up a bit so I didn't trip. The step-and-kick didn't work well for me, I always tripped when I did that or would start to think of something else and forget to kick.

Finally we came into a large room, like five times bigger than my room. Large windows on both sides and dark marble flooring. The ceiling was high with large gold and diamond chandlers hanging down. There were large pliers made of gold and holding little plate-like things at the middle with fires radiating from it. We were walking down a long red carpet that lead up to a pair of thrones. Behind the thrones was a giant wall with all sorts of carvings in it. Then sat the thrones, Loki sat in the tall golden one and there was a smaller one made of gold too with a red cushion. There was also two guards on both sides, both with strange armor and covered faces.

We walked right up and Dolores got to her knees. "My Lord," she said and bowed her head.

I looked over at Loki, "I'm not kneeling for you. You can not make me." The two guards started to go for me, but Loki stopped them.

"You'll kneel one day." He got up and walked down the stairs to me. He eyed me up and down. "So stunning, you never fail to please me, Dolores. Thank you."

"You're welcome, My Lord."

"Please stand up," he held out a hand and helped her up.

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Tell me, did you enjoy being Zoria's maid so far?"

"Yes, My Lord, I liked it very much."

"Good, you'll be her permanent maid from now on." Her eyes got wide and a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, My Lord." She bowed, I jumped with joy and hugged her. She seemed shocked at first, but then returned my hug.

"Every one leave the room," I started to leave with everyone else, but Loki grabbed my arm. "Except you, darling Zoria."

"You said everyone leave the room."

"I did, just not you." He pulled me up the stairs to the thrones. He sat down in the taller one and I sat down in the smaller one. I kicked my feet over the arm rest and faced him, he turned to face me.

"So I'm here to be your prisoner or your slave?"

"Neither, you're here to be my queen."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, your here to be my queen. That second potion I gave you made you bound to me."

"So I am forced to love you, is that it?"

"Not necessarily, you're still free to make your own choices, but I can basically enter your mind when I please. Sometimes, if I feel like it, I can make you do what I wish."

"So _I am_ pretty much your prisoner. There's no way to twist that around or try to give me some other bull shît reason. I am a prisoner pure and simple, you cannot make me love you. I hardly like you."

"I am not going to force you to love me, you can love me as you wish. You will soon come to terms with your new life, your old life in the Underworld is gone. Trust me you do not want to know the reasons of your life being changed so drastically."

I cocked my head and furrowed my eye brows. I leaned forward a little bit. "What do you mean by that? What were the reasons I want to know, now!"

"Trust me, darling, you shouldn't know this."

"I do, so tell me!" I felt my eyes start to burn red-orange, something that happened when I got very angry. He got up and stood directly over me.

"Your father was tired of taking care of you, so he was going to sell you to some man. Preferably to the highest bidder, now I wasn't very interested, but wanted to see what all the fuss was about. When I got there the room was full of horrible men, whom didn't have very good intentions." He trailed off and looked away, before he started talking he looked back at me. "The things they said... the horrific things they wanted you for. So I bid the highest and took you away before the jealous, self-entitled, maggots could get to you. Trust me, darling Zoria, this is for the better."

I felt extremely sick by what he was saying. _My father wouldn't do something like this. He wouldn't do something like that. He would not do something like that._ I got up and pushed Loki out of the way. I half ran down the long, red, carpet before I tripped over my skirt and fell to my knees. I wrapped my arms around myself and started to cry.


End file.
